Jose Paolo de Jesus
"There's Jose Paolo de Jesus... but you can call him Alyas Robin Hood. But if you're callin' for the English mythological version of Robin Hood, well now you can. He's the Filipino and modern version of him. So, where's his OWN version of the Knights of the Round Table?" --Su Ji-Hoon, Another Thrilla in Manila Jose Paolo De Jesus (nicknamed as Pepe, also known as Alyas Robin Hood) is the main protagonist of a GMA teleserye, Alyas Robin Hood, in both Book 1 and Book 2 which was produced by GMA Network. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is the founder and leader of a modern version of the Knights of the Round Table, a group of fictional archers. However, he would team up with his friend Jack Churchill as well in later part of the war as a co-leader of the Knights of the Round Table. He would be also promoted as a special hero of the Philippines, and will be a new member of Team JNPR. He can fight for his country by protecting his family, and is very good at fighting enemies, but now Duterte wanted to promote him as a special hero of the Philippines when he was in his house on his first day of his participation during World War III, then he became a new and friendly member of Team JNPR when he prefered himself to be joining Team RWBY, but he would refer joining Team JNPR, because he liked Lie Ren so much. Soon, he becomes a friend of Lie Ren as one of the fastest heroes of Team JNPR. He can use his weapons and equipment: a bow and arrow, a slingshot, a Rock Island Armory 1911, a Heckler & Koch MP5, a GA MID-16, a GA SDMR, a Daewoo Precision Industries K3, a M203 grenade launcher, an Armbrust, a ASELSAN A100, a Manpack Loudspeaker Version IV, a M75 mortar, and a bone saber (that Lie Ren got from Dark Lord Knight as a gift of gratitude to Yang Xiao Long). In battle, he can attack enemies by his bow, but he can be using a quiver of received explosive arrows from Rambo when he used his compound bow with explosion arrowheads. Now he will fight for Lie Ren, Rodrigo Duterte, Team JNPR, Team RWBY, the Philippine Army, the Filipino Militia, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. He will portrayed by Dingdong Dantes in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Background Category:Adults Category:Alyas Robin Hood Characters Category:Archers Category:Asians Category:Association of Southeast Asian Nations Characters Category:Black-Haired Category:Brown-Eyed Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Filipinos Category:Fictional Characters Category:Founders Category:GMA Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Knights of the Round Table Members Category:Lawyers Category:Leaders Category:Lie Ren's Minions Category:Live Action Characters Category:Live Action Series Characters Category:Males Category:Philippine Army Members Category:Politicians Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:Team JNPR Extra Members Category:Team JNPR Members Category:Teleserye Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Universal Traveled Characters